


Vid - Struggle

by luminosity



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-04
Updated: 2006-01-04
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:45:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminosity/pseuds/luminosity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Lindsey McDonald character study. For elynross. 2006</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vid - Struggle




End file.
